<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bare by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676311">Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie hates how the dirt feels on her feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie hates how the dirt sticks to her feet.</p>
<p>She long since ditched her Louboutins, but she has no other footwear, so she goes barefoot.</p>
<p>It reminds her of a simpler time.</p>
<p>Walks on the beach, with Allie...spending the night under the stars with her family. They'd spread out a blanket, and they would talk about the constellations, about their meanings.</p>
<p>She longs for that time, where she would be safe. Not now, when she's in the middle of a war that she never even wanted. Hell, if she had kept better safety measures...if, if, if. There were too many uncertainties for her. </p>
<p>When she climbs out of the vents, she feels as though she has just crawled from hell. She is scared, she is angry, she is ready for any kind of words that they throw at her. She could climb to hell and back, running on this kind of energy. </p>
<p>Melanie Cavill is out for blood. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>